Adiós amiga
by Zeilyinn
Summary: Una joven desolada lee la carta de su mejor amiga, la cual tiene más de lo que jamás podría haber esperado... ¿Resolver sus dudas… o quizás.. acentuará su tristeza?.. Zelink [Moderno].


_Hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! xD lamento no haberme reportado, pero he tenido algunos problemillas con la universidad, pero en fin.. Aquí les traigo otra pequeña historia que me nació de momento, espero que les agrade un poco y comente por favor.. :D_

_Esta historia entra en un universo alterno al The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess o moderno como quieran llamarlo jajaja :D_

**_Advertencia:_**_ The Legend of Zelda TP y WW, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.._

* * *

.

.

**~ Adiós amiga ~**

.

Se sentía verdaderamente sola, tan sola como no lo había estado nunca en su vida, la gente pasaba a su lado, de prisa, algunos llegaban, otros se iban, pero ella sabía que estaba sola.

Hacía más de una hora que el avión que se llevó a su mejor amiga y a su gran amor había despegado, pero aún le parecía verlo, alejándose inexorablemente por ese cielo gris, tan gris como su ánimo.

Su rostro no mostraba gesto alguno, tan solo rastro de donde posiblemente surcaron algunas lágrimas, solo podía observar el cielo, como si nada mas eso existiera en el mundo, como si las últimas dos personas que se fueron surcándolo fueran las únicas aparte de ella.

Pero en realidad su mente vagaba por una nota que recibió unas horas antes, cosa que la hacía sentirse irreal, como en un sueño… una pesadilla.

Tenía más de dos años de ser novia de Link, era realmente feliz, y sabia por lo que Aryll le contaba, que él pronto le pediría matrimonio, y ella estaba tan contenta, nada podía igualar su felicidad, nada… tal vez solo era comparable con lo que sentía en ese momento, una soledad tan pronunciada que dolía… mataba.

Ella sabía que tenía una rival, Ilia, su mejor amiga, aquella dulce joven que en secreto siempre amo a Link, eso solo lo sabía Ilia y ella. Pero nunca sintió ningún temor, sabía que su amiga aceptaría que ella y Link eran felices juntos, nunca dudo de su amistad y nunca dudo del amor que el rubio le profesaba.

Tonta… pobre, pobre tonta…

Fue tan repentino que su estado había sido de shock desde el principio.

Fue cuando esa mañana recibió una nota, había sido deslizada por debajo de la puerta, la recordaba perfectamente, letra por letra.

_Zelda… perdóname, hoy me casare con Ilia, y me iré con ella a vivir a Termina, olvídame, yo te recordare, pero tú no debes hacerlo, espero que tengas una vida feliz, yo lo intentare, y gracias por tan agradables momentos._

_Link_.

Recuerda haber pensado que era una broma, así que salió de su casa rápidamente, llego a la casa del rubio y hay encontró a la hermana de Link, Aryll y esta le confirmo que era verdad, Link y Ilia se habían casado hace unas horas, y partirían a Termina en breve, entonces su vida perdió todo sentido, su cuerpo corrió hacia el aeropuerto, solo para enterarse que el vuelo donde iban ya había despegado.

Entonces una empleada se le acerco, le dio una llave de un casillero, y se fue, Zelda solo pudo hacer lo lógico, buscar el casillero y abrirlo, adentro solo encontró una carta, con su nombre escrito: _Zelda_.

Tomo la carta, se acercó a él gran ventanal donde se ve a los aviones partir y aun pudo observar cómo se alejaba por el cielo gris.

Ahí permanecía aun, a pesar del tiempo, aunque para ellos, cosas como tiempo y espacio habían dejado de tener sentido alguno, eso pasa cuando tu alma parece haber muerto…

No sabía por qué, pero de momento su cerebro de desbloqueo, y una idea surco su mente, abrir la carta, leerla y saber por qué estaba dedicada a ella, tal vez para resolver sus dudas, o quizás para acentuar su tristeza.

Pero fuese lo que fuese se forzó a leer, ya no podía sentirse peor, eso sería prácticamente imposible...

_Para mi mejor amiga Zelda._

_Zelda, en este momento, si hiciste lo que creo que hiciste, estas en el aeropuerto, lo sé por qué nos conocemos desde hace mucho, aunque tal vez tu no me conoces tan bien como yo a ti._

_No sé si seas capaz de odiar, yo creo que solo puedes aborrecernos, pero nunca odiarnos, pero por si acaso nos odias te dejo esta carta, sé que la nota que te dejo Link no será suficiente a la larga, y aquí te dejo la verdad, sin que Link lo sepa._

_Tú y yo lo sabíamos, solo nosotras dos, que amábamos al mismo hombre, a Link, desde siempre, pero él solo te podía corresponder a ti, lo cual me lastimaba, pero siempre trate de aceptarlo._

_Pero eso cambio en recientes días, Aryll me comento que Link pensaba pedirte matrimonio, y eso se conjunto con una noticia que recibí de otra parte, esas dos cosas me hicieron tomar una decisión, Link seria para mí, no podía dejártelo, no ahora…_

_Bueno, pero estoy contando cosas que seguro no puedes entender, por eso te contare todo, desde el inicio._

_Hace tiempo que mi salud se ha estado deteriorando, yo no entendía por qué, pero pensaba que en parte era porque me sentía muy deprimida de no ser correspondida y ver que eras tan feliz, sé que soy una envidiosa, pero así soy, no puedo remediarlo._

_Pero el doctor me dijo algo que cambio mi perspectiva de vida, dejando de lado que me sentía peor que nunca porque sabía que era inevitable que Link y tu formalizaran una relación encaminada al matrimonio, los estudios que me realizaron revelaron que tengo leucemia…_

_Puedes sorprenderte, pero por favor, no sientas lastima por mí, tú no. Bueno, cuando me dijo eso y que era demasiada avanzada como para curarme mi vida se me antojo demasiado corta para desperdiciarla, y lo era, solo tengo de dos a cuatro años de vida, muy poco tiempo._

_Entonces decidí ser mucho más egoísta de lo que nunca he sido, no me parece justo que muera sin conocer el amor correspondido, o más aun, que muera sin que la persona que amo este a mi lado._

_Por eso te pido, no odies a Link, a él no, puedes odiarme a mí, y en realidad quiero que lo hagas, sería un alivio para mí, pero no a Link, él es la persona más buena que hay en el mundo, a la persona que ambas amamos._

_Yo soy la culpable de todo, como ya escribí, no puedo dejar que la vida se me escape así como así, por eso chantajee a Link, lo hice porque era necesario, le conté todo, el cómo lo amo, y de seguro él no habría hecho caso de mis ruegos, me hubiera rechazado, dulcemente, pero lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo mi enfermedad lo hizo tomar la determinación de sacrificarse por mí, por eso ha abandonado todo, a su familia, a su país, y a la mujer que ama, a ti Zel, lo ha hecho y me hace feliz, aunque con pensar y sentir eso, me convierta en la peor persona del mundo._

_Y no pienses mal de él, sé que en estos momentos pensaras que él tenía que decírtelo, y tú lo aceptarías, tu corazón es tan grande que sé que lo harías, pero no es por eso el que no te dijo nada, es porque sabe que si te veía una vez mas no podría hacer ese sacrificio, no podría dejarte, nunca podría, por eso hemos hecho todo en secreto, por lo menos lo suficientemente en secreto para que tú no lo notaras._

_A sí mismo, solo dejo esa nota, porque prefiere que lo odies, que lo aborrezcas, aunque le parta el corazón, prefiere que te refugies en un odio hacia él, y después de un tiempo puedas ser feliz, lo prefiere a que lo esperes, porque él mismo no quiere condenarte a una falsa esperanza de su regreso, porque no quiere tener un amor de papel, que amenace con romperse por tantas lagrimas que ambos derramaran._

_Bueno, no quiero hacer esto más largo ni difícil, en breve te diré que al final yo misma me he traicionado, no debería dejarte esto, pero no pude evitarlo, mereces saber la verdad, eso por lo menos._

_Seré muy feliz porque Link estará conmigo, aunque no será por mucho, yo me iré de su lado pero por lo menos sé que no se ira de mi lado mientras este con vida, no lo hará por que no es capaz._

_Pero sé que no me amara como te ama, y sabes una cosa, no me importa, no me importa que no me pueda amar como te ama, con que este conmigo es suficiente para mí, lo es, aunque suene tan patético._

_Tú sufrirás, él sufrirá, y yo sufriré, aunque mi dolor será físico y no espiritual como el suyo._

_Pero dentro de todo esto se perfectamente que el amor es tan fuerte y tan grande cuando es verdadero que no conoce tiempo ni espacio, que no tiene límites y que perdona todo…_

_Yo me llevo a Link, estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero todo lo que puedo tener de él es su cuerpo, en todos los aspectos, porque su corazón, su alma son tuyos y es algo que no puedo negar._

_Sé que él piensa no regresar, pero solo lo piensa, porque cuando yo no este, cuando yo haya muerto, inevitablemente el ira a ti, tal vez sin esperanza de tu perdón, porque sé que no te dirá nada, solo ira para saber que has hecho una vida feliz, que estas bien, que lo odias, y entonces podrá estar tranquilo._

_Pero él no sabe que ahora mismo conoces la verdad, así que esta es mi última voluntad, porque no te veré otra vez, nunca más, esto es lo último que podrás tener de mí, te dejare a Link, por eso la carta, porque cuando yo muera el regresara contigo, y tendrán que ser felices, o nunca te podré perdonar ¿me entiendes? nunca te perdonare su no eres feliz a su regreso._

_Así que es todo, es la verdad, es mi corazón abierto ante ti, sin mentiras, aquí te dejo todo lo que pienso, todo lo que soy, lo bueno y lo malo de mí, aunque tal vez no haya bueno si no todo este podrido, como me iré pudriendo físicamente._

_Adiós Zelda, adiós a mi mejor amiga… mi hermana, no te pido perdón, no lo necesito, sé que Link será feliz cuando regrese, porque estarás ahí, tú, que lo esperaras para ser también muy feliz, por mí, solo eso te pido, que todo sea por mí._

_Una cosa más que se me olvidaba, si crees que Link me tiene lastima y por eso hace todo lo que hace… pues es verdad, yo creo que es su único móvil, pero como ya dije antes, no me importa._

_Por cierto, el anillo con que te pediría matrimonio me lo dio, obviamente, pero eso también regresara a ti, porque siempre ha sido tuyo, yo solo lo tome prestado, pero ya sabes, algún día todo regresara a ti, como lo mereces, porque eres una persona como no hay otra en el mundo._

_Puedes mostrarle a Link la carta, pero eso será cuando yo ya no este, dejare en mi testamento todo esto, por si perdieras la carta, o por si no la estuvieses leyendo, así el sabrá que lo esperas, y si no lo esperas… bueno no creo que eso suceda._

_Se feliz, no sufras mucho, porque al final, la gente como tú solo tiene un destino, la felicidad…_

_Adiós, para siempre._

_Con Amor, tú hermana, tu amiga, la que siempre te llevara en el corazón._

_Ilia_

_PD: perdón si la tinta se corre, pero aun soy humana, a pesar de hacer cosas tan despreciables, y el llanto me consume a veces._

Zelda termino de leer la carta, la doblo con mucho cuidado, y la devolvió al sobre, comenzó a caminar, regresaría a su hogar, y tendría que pensar mucho sobre todo lo que pasaba, tal vez le tomaría días o meses tomar una decisión, pero por algún motivo sintió que las cosas no eran tan malas, pero bien podría cambiar de parecer…

.

.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

_._

_Eso es todo, espero que haya sido de sus agrado :D_

_Y pido disculpas de antemano a los fans de Ilia, no era mi intención ponerla como la amiga egoísta, pero fue el primer personaje que se me vino a la mente cuando escribía la historia y quedo :D_

_Muchas Gracias por leer y dejen sus Reviews :D_


End file.
